The Golden Statue
by I've Gone Giroro
Summary: Stupid Statue! It's actually silver and it's painted gold!My sisters are making me go with Butch and it's stupid their making me where a dress!They celebrate the Statue every year and there's something suspicious about that statue Of that dog I know it! Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Bc:what happens?

Butch:I kiss Bc

Me:maybe.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Buttercup pov.**

I woke up to a dog on my bed.I lay down. Wait a dog!?

I sit up Only to see my sister Bubbles bluestreak come in. I finally yell "Why The Hell is this dog here!?""Awwww you hurt his feelings"Bubbles said."WHY IS THERE DOG-"Blossom comes in Screaming then looks at the dog and scowls.

"Nevermind."Blossom says and face palms.

"Buttercup this dog is a stray."Bubbles says."And today's the day you said you'd get In a dress of my choosings!"She exclaimed.

I groan."And the day you go shopping with me and Bubbles!"Blossom added.

I fall off the bed.

"And you said you'd pay!"Bubbles exclaimed.

I bang my head on the floor.

And it's Golden Statue day tommorow and you're going with Butch and wearing the dress me and Bubbles choose!"Blossom included.

Know their pushing it!I go to the bathroom and look at myself I look okay.

I grew out of my tough girl act and became tomboy Buttercup_.But you couldn't tell with out the clothes I thought.I have a hourglass figure D-cups I'm wearing my pj's some black sweats and a t-shirt that says fear the person in this shirt!_

_My hair is very spick at the end of my hair that ends at my shoulders with emerald eyes I don't look to bad!_

* * *

_Sorry about the shortness tomorrow's update will be better!_

_And longer,and less errors!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Butch poV.**

I woke up to a bucket of water.**POORING ON MY HEAD! **My Brothers were laughing there asses off!

"What the Hell dude?!"I yelled.

Wait I thought."And duddette." and I gestures to Boomer.

Boomer got a super soaker and sprayed me.

"Dude what is this stuff?"I asked.

"Let's just say it ain't water!"He Yelled.

"Well I'm not mad cause I have a date with Buttercup Tommorow at the festival of the statue that looks like a stray dog."

I could have sweared I heard Brick growl.

"When did she say that?"Brick asked.

"Over the phone."(Blossom was pretending to be Buttercup cause she would say no.)I answered.

Brick scowled and walked out of my room.

"What's his problem?"Boomer asked.

"I don't know."I said.

Boomer walked out.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was well hot!I had a 6-pack and I was wearing a baggy T-shirt and green cargo pants. What should I wear?

**Buttercup poV.**

When I walked out of the bathroom I heard Blossom saying her and Bubbles should get me a short dress for tommorow.

So I went up to her and kicked her in the shin and she went up to hit me but missed and hit Bubbles,Bubbles walked up to her with a teary face. "Bubbles I'm so sorry I-"Blossom started but Bubbles slapped her five minutes of this I got a bowl of popcorn and a soda. After an hour I got bored and went in and knocked them out.I finally got a close look at them and gasped they looked awful Bubbles had scratches on her face a twisted ankle and a nasty bruise on her had a black eye and many had many scratches on her face and a black eye.

I hoped they'd be asleep all day but to my dismay they woke up an hour later.


	3. Antidote X duct tape

Sorry for yesterday's update it was so short! But this one won't be as short!

* * *

**Buttercup poV.**

I was so upset to see they had waken up huh I guess shoppings not gonna be that fun considering were buying dresses and not video games. Well know we're at the mall and I'm taped down in the chair. LITERALLY! Why does Bubbles keep antidote X covered duck tape in her purse?

"Oh this one" Bubbles says.

"No that one is so ugly!"Blossom defended.

"I get to choose what she wears today so shut it!"

"Well we both have to pick what she wears tommorow so we should now!"

"You know I have a better idea." Another voice said.

"Brick help me!"I yelled kicking the chair.

"No I intend to help your sisters."Brick says.

"Thanks know which one looks better to you?"Blossom asks.

"You want my opinion? Well I say these dresses are to short for her tastes."

"Thanks Brick"I say.

"I say"Brck starts and looks around."This one!"He holds up a dress with a leather skirt with a chain around it as a belt and the skirt goes down to the knees and the top of the dress is a tank top that's lime green and the sleeves were black that matches the skirt.

"Oh my god Brick you found the perfect one" Bubbles squeals.

"I know Bc Butch is gonna be eying you all the festival he loves the goth and tough girl look that only you can pull off!"

"I usually hate dresses but out of all this is my favorite!"

"Know all that is left is to find a dress for today!"Bubbles screamed.

"I think Brick should pick."

"Okay" Bubbles says.

Ten minutes later...

"THIS SKIRT IS SO SHORT!" I yelled.

"Well your gonna look good."

I growled. I walked out in view. I looked like a cheerleader.

I was wearing a lime green belly shirt and a red mini skirt one breeze of wind and flashed the world my under wear.

"Those colors look good on you." Brick said.

"You shut it! It's your fault I'm in this thing!"

"But you look so damn good!" Brick then smirked.

I growled.

"Bet you'd look better without em though."

I dug my nails into my palms I could feel blood.

"Well thanks I guess." I put on a fake smile.

* * *

Bet this is short huh well I am updating every day though so I'd be happy for some reviews Plz!And thanks to my followers and my favors you are the reason I'm still writing this story Plz review!


	4. Dress for no success!

**Buttercup poV.**

****Oh HELL why does he have to have given me this short of a skirt! I'm going down the escalator and Brick is checking me out.

I felt a pair of arms around my waist and sure enough I looked up to see__Butch "Hey Foxy!"Butch said.

I looked around Brick was gone."Butch has Brick been acting weird? And get your hands the hell off my ass!"I yelled.

"Yeah he has been acting weird lately. And no way am I moving my hands off of anything that is you."Butch said while squeezing tighter."I like your short skirt"Butch said.

"Are you trying to make me not go with you tommorow?"Buttercup asked.

"No I'm just curious no what size are ya D or double D"Butch asked moving his hands to her stomach.

"Not telling some one as sick as you(they are know at the food court and he is pulling her onto his lap after sitting in the chairs.)my size!"I yelled.

"That's such a shame I'll do it myself if that's what you want." Butch said with no hesitation.

"No no I'll tell ya"I said.

"Really?"Butch asked hopefully.

"**NO!**"I yelled and ran away.

I ended up running into Brick.

"Where did you go?"I asked.

"To get a Taco"

"Did you get me one?"

"Of coarse."He handed me a extra spicy taco.

"Think you can handle it?"Brick asked.

"This is Buttercup your talking to the toughest of the puffs."I said proudly.

"Yeah the toughest of the puffs is wearing a mini skirt."Brick sated.

"Wanna see who can last the longest without scorching?"I asked.

"Your on!"

10 minutes later...

We were both red and...

*scorch*

*scorch*

We both lost but I won mentally because I scorched his face a little bit.

I laughed at his face.

"You looked a little hot you need to cool off!"Brick said and yelled.

Before I could answer he poured a cup of water on my head.

I growled.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed bye. Later la la la LATER!


	5. Butt Much?

**Butchs poV.**

Where is that girl? Wait! Where is that WOMEN!?

I looked to a taco shop and saw Buttercup! And Brick?

They scorched and Buttercup laughed. Brick said "You looked a little hot you need to cool off!" Then poured a glass of water onto her head. She then growled. I looked down to my perverted delight I could see her black bra.

I smiled evily.

I went over and pretended I slipped and sure enough she grabbed me.

I then pretended to fall again onto her.

My head was between her boobs and I smiled.

She looked pissed.

"Why are you on my chest!?"

"Cause it so comfy...and squishy!"She pushed me off.

"Your an a$$."

"But I'm your a$$!"

"No mines right here!" She pointed to her butt.

"Good I need to squeeze it now." I squeezed her butt.

"You jerk!" She slapped me. SHIT that hurt!

**Buttercup poV.**

After I slapped him I looked for Brick and I couldn't find him.

I looked back at Butch with his hand on his slap marked cheek.

I went to him pulled his hand off his cheek and kissed his cheek he smiled.

I then smiles in turn.

I wonder where Brick is though?

* * *

If your wondering Brick and Buttercup are Best Friends and they hang out a lot.

I'll update tommorow. Later la la la LATER!


	6. There's Brick!

**Brick poV.**

I wonder what to do its an endless option.

Oh the arcade! Buttercup kicked my ass on Mario kart.

I'm going to find Buttercup so I can prove boys are just as good as girls on video games! That didn't sound right. Oh I know why Buttercup said that before she kicked my ass at the games. I lost all of the games! I remember when we became friends.

_*FlashBack*_

_Well time to get food. I flew off and went to a candy shop and stole some snickers a lot of twix and a bucket load of mint musketeers._

_Then Buttercup_ walked in and looked at me.

Me thinking "I'm busted!"

I put the treats away and walked out of the store.

"Wait!" I heard.

I turned to see Buttercup?

"What do you want?"I asked rudely.

"I wanted to give you this!" She held out all of the candy I tried to steal.

"Did you-"I asked then she interrupted.

"What? A girl cant be a little naughty?" She smirked.

"Well you should put it back it will ruin your record."I said casually.

"What record? I already have a criminal record. (she muttered this)Even bigger than yours."

"Hey do you want me to help you?"I asked.

"Please."

I smiled.

*End Of FlashBack*

We hanged out a lot and became best friends and she's my best friend.

But I want to be more than just her friend.

* * *

Me:Oh Bricks got a secret!

Brick:And it's gonna stay that way!

Me:*Hands him script*

Brick:Your dead!

Me:And your a duck!*turns him into a duck*

Hopefully he'll be a human tommorow so I can update.

Brick needs your help more reviews will turn him back to human!

So help him!

*Quack*


	7. Another kiss?

**? PoV.**

****Nobody besides me and my associates know this but that dog Statue is made of Culism it's the most valuable thing in the world it's even leaves gold in the dust in value and diamonds almost useless and I plan to steal it so I can be the richest man in the world.

? PoV.(not first poV.)

I have a very special power I can turn random objects into me it cold be paper plastic anything really! But if my replacement or decoy dies it reveals it self to its regular looks. And it also acts just like me! It sounds great huh? Well it's hard! I have to rest and avoid my creation seeing me its not so fun.

**Buttercup poV.**

****Theres Brick! I left Butch to look for him.

He's by the arcade. I'm gonna surprise him I went up to him and yelled "BOO!"

He jumped and turned and kissed me?

"Um Buttercup I'm sorry I-I I'm just sorry."

"Brick it's okay." I smiled a real smile.

I hugged him and asked"Wanna race to the arcade?"

"Your on!"

As we ran I got closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He had a light blush on his face.

I won the race and we played I pretended to lose the first game so he could have his fun. But I served up a 10 win streak and we left.

Now I got two choices Brick my Best friend or Butch my friend and perverted counterpart I'm so confused well that's a decision for future Buttercup. And that Buttercups gonna make the decision tommorow.

* * *

Thats it for now see ya bye! Later la la la LATER!


	8. Brick or Butch?

**Buttercup pov.**

****I'm walking home in the dark so I could think about what?

****I was thinking about that kiss.

So many questions were in my head so I said them all out loud.

"Does Brick like me? Do I like him? Will he do what he did again? What about Butch? Do I have feelings for him? Why do I care? Am I going to go with Brick or Butch? Brick or Butch? Brick,Butch,Brick,Butch,Brick,Butch? Why do I want to be with anyone? When have I ever cared!?" I felt a tingle in my eye it felt wet and tasted like salt water.

"Am-am I crying?"

No I never cry! Why would I cry about this shit!

_Because you can't chose a true love! _

No! Wait who are you!?

_Are you Dumb or retarded!? I'm your contions!(Spell checker and my vocabXD) _

The proper term is Bitch not retard that's for boys!(No insult this is Bc)

_Look you know you love both this is your life don't just flip a coin on this one!_

So your saying I like them as friends but I may love them!

_No shit Sherlock! And since your so difficult I'll see you later!_

Okay I'm so happy for you to leave!

Well glad that's over so what should I do about them jojo brothers?

I started walking again and I felt like I was being watched.

But who would watch me?

Anyway I don't know what to do about them.

Bricks been my best friend since I was nine!

Butch was a pervert but when I felt bad he would always be a sweet hearted person.

Brick was another story he was always helping me when I had a problem or was upset so he would always hug me.

When my boyfriend broke up with me Butch(eight years old)was the first to turn good just to help me get through the day. He even went to school with me to be more around me.

Brick turned when we became friends he joined my clubs and after school activities he helped me with my homework and I was either in a class with Butch ,Brick or both! I had a science project and I had to pick one.

I ended up pairing with Blossom and they pared together.

Blossom and I got an A+ and we actually did it as a team she didn't do all the work and we both earned it!

The boys got an C- because Butch didn't help that much.

I laughed at that memory. I was now a block from my house and I thought about it and I decided B**** not bitch B****. Okay I didn't get who I loved so Ill think about it tonight.

I heard footsteps and I turned to black eyes.

* * *

Well that's good right!

Well I will update soon!

Dedications and reviewers:

ButtercupsDaBombXD:Dedicated to you for your Suspence story of under the red moon And a encouraging review.

Gadget101:Your romance stories of The Annoying Roommate and Angels and review of a thousand words.

ButtercupXGotXSwagg: Really awesome stories of My Little Angel,High School SUCKS! And My Bleeding Love Bites For You. And my first review for this story.

RowdyruffGirl13:The Plan That Failed or Succeeded? And a Rockin review!

Tori the Unforgettable tiger:A one of a kind review! And stories!

maria g:Biggest reviewer for all my stories!

Guest:A dramatic Dun Dun Dun!

Well does are the Reviews and dedications and some reviewers.

If you've seen me review your story then review and you'll be on the dedications page only reviewers get this!


	9. Those Black Eyes

**Buttercup pov.**

****I turned to black eyes.

"Well well what do we have here?" He asked.

"What do you want Blain?"I asked.

He still looked almost the same as eight years ago.

(Power puffs and rowdy ruffs are 16)

*FlashBack eight years ago*

_I walked up to my boyfriend at school we were eight and all but we loved each other._

_His brothers looked at my boyfriend and nodded no._

_You see my boyfriend was a part of a group or gang. Their were four members they were all brothers my boyfriend. They called theirselves the RowdyRunt Boys because of Blain he was a year younger then his brothers so they called him runt. I never really looked at his brothers because I didn't care._

_All I knew was that one had Deep red hair one had white hair and one had Dark blue hair._

_He turned and flashed me a smile his pure black eyes full of pure joy his Black hair covering his right eye. He was wearing a black hoodie and Black jeans._

_He has pail skin almost pale enough for me to think he was a vampire._

_His smile faded and became a low walked up to me and said_

_"Buttercup it is hard to say but I love Princess now."_

_I held in tears that were sure to soon spill out._

_"Okay if that's what you want good luck." My eyes were surely very glossy._

_*The next day*_

_I looked around and didn't see him at school I couldn't find him._

_He had moved._

_*End of flash back*_

__"Hello runt!" I yelled.

"I told you never call me that! I'm not short in fact good three inches taller then your!"He yelled looking down on me.

"Why are you back Blain?"

"I'm here to get my girl."

"Awwww who's the unlucky bitch?" I said in puppy talk.

"You." He smirked.

"Well this one doesn't want to be your girl!"

I took a good look at him he changed a little bit.

He had a 6-pack and a very toned chest.

"Buttercup you have changed a lot you have a D-cup and a huge ass. And adding to that your willingly wearing a belly shirt and a mini skirt!"

"At least the others were more subtle about my body." I muttered.

"What others!?"

Oh crap!

* * *

Dedications and reviews:

FriedSeeweed: The suspenseful stories of Drunken Abuse and How to Kill a Demon. And two reviews plus my first pm. And many Pm's from me! Please update!

Buttercup 1999: A vamp story that's my joy to read.(I'll be there for you.)And a review that rocked. Respond to my pm plz!

Seherx3: The chooser of the updates on Sunday and a real supporter For all my stories!

Well that's it even if you don't have an account you can make a difference and you Will be put on the dedication and reviewer page!

Later la la la LATER!


	10. The others

**Buttercup pov.**

"Well you see there are other guys interested in me so you got some competition there bud." I said then continued to walk.

He turned me around and asked,"What do they look like?"

I took this to my advantage.

"There were to many to count."

"Butterbutt your lying."

Why did I have to tell him how to tell when I am lying? WHY!?

"Okay there are two one is my best friend and one is my perverted counterpart. Happy!? Wait did you just call me-

"What do they look like ButterBabe?"

"One has red eyes,orange hair,a red hat always on his head,tannish skin, and always wears red! The other has forest green eyes, falcon hair,pail skin, and always wears green!"

I looked to see him with a notepad and a pencil.

"Could you repeat that?"He asked.

I face palmed.

"Just kidding I got it you later B-cup."He smirked.

"I am not a B-cup!" I yelled.

"Oh right. Later Double D-cup!"He started to run away.

"Thats right. Wait I didn't mean that!"I yelled embarrassed.

"You said it and it stays!"He yelled from a distance.

Well that didn't go as expected.

Well there is my house.

I walked in and saw Bubbles. Flying straight towards m-

"Bubbles what the hell why did you fly into me!?"I yelled.

"Because you got a visitor and he wants to see you right now! And I'm not going to tell you the gender either!"

"You already said it was a 'he'."

"Well lets go see him well let you see him he is freakin out because it doesn't take you this long to get home! Even just walking!"

"Okay I'll go."

I walked up the stairs to my room I walked in and had hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"No."

"C'mon Bc you loved this bit."

"Yeah 'loved' but not any more."

"Okay."He took his hands off of my eyes.

I turn to Brick.

"Why exactly are you in my room Bricky-Boy?"

"What can't a friend go to another friends room?"

"If you looking for a 'yes' then your looking in the wrong place."I snapped.

"Buttercup I am here to talk."

"I would rather play my XBox 360."

He gritted his teeth and grabbed my wrist roughly.

"And I'd rather talk."He said through his teeth.

"Okay then let us talk."

"Buttercup about that kiss at the mall I am sorry I just saw you and it surprised even me that I did that I'm so sorry I will never do that again. Do you forgive me? Best friend?"

"Of coarse I do Best friend."

We shared a short hug which ended with me kissing his forehead.

We both smiled but something about his smile made me think for a second his smile was like I'm happy enough to stab myself for you it freaked me out.

He left the room with no words.

I looked to my alarm clock it's not a school night and it is 8:20pm.

I think I want to go to the arcade.

I walked downstairs and walked out the door with my sisters asking questions like'What happened? Or What are you doing?.

I flew to the arcade and walked in I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey ButterBoobs."

* * *

Sorry about the waiting but I will update soon.

School is so long though but I will try as hard as I can.

I will do the other dedications and reviews next chappie.


	11. ButterBitch!

**_Buttercup_**** pov.**

****"Hey ButterBoobs."

I turned and saw the pervert the stalker and my counterpart Butch James Jojo.

"What makes you think you have the right and guts to call ME THAT!?"I yelled ear drum destroying hard.

"Are you saying that with a BULLHORN!? And I like the pet name."

"Well I don't so stop!"

"Nah I'm going to think of more. Um do you like ButterButt?"

I growled.

"Okay so no. How about ButterBiscuit?"

I scowled and growled.

"Okay so ButterBrick."

I slightly blushed at that and growled like a animal.

"STOP BEING A **BUTTERBITCH!"**

He huffed.

"See I knew I would get it!"He then stood proud.

I punched him square in the face and he fell to the floor.

He propped himself up with his elbows."You could have just said that you didn't like it! Geeze!"He yelled from the floor.

"Im going to play some games."I said walking to Mario Kart 64.

"Bet I can beat you!"He yelled walking on my heels.

"STOP THAT!"I yelled at him.

"Only if you take the bet."

"What's the bet?"I asked suspiciously.

"If I beat you,you will let me make-out with you for 10 minutes."

"Let us play!"I yelled.

20 minutes later...

"C'mon best 10 out of 20."I begged.

"No! Now come here!"

"Okay."

I got into his lap.

He was about to lean but I just pushed my lips against his he was surprised with wide eyes. But he closed his eyes and I soon followed.

He bit my bottom lip making me gasp in pain. He took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into my mouth I felt his tongue explore my mouth.

I finally felt him pull away but he turned to my neck and started kissing my collarbone I shivered and moaned at the same time but soon recovered.

"I thought you said 'Make-out for ten minutes."I said moaning While he sucked my neck.

"I did but I did not say just the mouth."He responded in between kisses.

"How much longer?"I asked.

"It's way over ten minutes ButterBaby."

"Well bye!"I kissed him on the lips and left.

I flew out the door but my streak it was half forest green! I guess the rowdy ruffs kisses make are streaks half there color.

Wait my streak it had red in the middle.

Brick's color.

I kissed him that explains it.

Im so confused who do I love?

Butch the guy I willingly kissed or my BFRF(Best Friend Ruff Forever).

* * *

Well how was it?

Sorry my computer has been acting up.

Well Bye sorry I will put all dedications tomorrow or the next day Idk.


	12. I hate Mornings

**Buttercup pov.**

*Buttercups Dream*

I woke up and walked downstairs. I'm so stupid I didn't dress up! All I am in is in my short, shorts and a T-shirt that is a couple sizes to big. I looked up and saw Butch? He was sitting at the table drinking what I guess was coffee.

"Shouldn't you dress like that for bed?" Butch said walking past me. He stopped and turned."Not that I have a complaint about seeing your fine legs." He than walked out of the front door and going to a car. Well that was messed up. Ill ask later why he was in MY FREAKING HOUSE. I walked upstairs to bump into a chest.

I looked up and it was Brick? He smiled.

"It seems that Butch is off to work. Well I better go to."

"WAIT!"I yelled."Why are you here?"

"Buttercup? You don't know your own husband?" He came down to eye level and kissed my nose-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up screaming my head off my sisters were right at my side.

"Buttercup are you okay!?"Blossom asked.

"You were sleep talking and you were kicking!"Bubbles added.

"Oh I'm okay girls just a bad dream." I said.

"Seems like a really scary one then a bad one."Bubbles said.

I looked out the window it was still dark.

"Um don't worry I'm fine. Y-you can go back to bed."I shewed them away.

"Okay Buttercup but try not to break the windows next time you scream."Blossom added.

I looked over to my window, it was shattered into a million pieces.

"I'll try."I chuckled.

They walked out and I fell back to sleep. But before I closed my eyes I noted,"Do not drink Red bull before bed.

*MORNIN(Im to lazy to think any more O.o)*

The birds were singing.

"SHUT UP!"I yelled. I think singing birds is the most ANNOYING sound on Earth!

Koo! Koo! I threw my pillow outside hoping to scare the bird but was surprised to hear a OOF! My window(that was cracked(WHAT IM NOT THAT LAZY))was on the second floor so I found it to be hard to be a human crawling to the window. I looked to the grass to see a figure it was a boy! He rubbed his head and had a binocular hanging around his neck. He wore an all black ninja outfit. I already thought I knew he was.

"BLAIN!?"I screamed down.

"Hi there Buttercup!" He yelled up.

"Don't you hi me! What were you doing!?"

"Bird watching!" He said quickly.

"Likely story!"

He ran fastly away. Im sad cause now I can't tell him off for stalking me.

"Buttercup! Dont think I forgot about the dress you have to wear!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"UH TRY TO FORGET THAT!"

I rolled my eyes and got ready for my "date" with Butch. I put on my dress which was actually comfy. I thought of that dream at least 10 times over in my head and had no idea what it meant. I think I will never know. I wish that I didn't have to go!

"BUTTERCUP!"Bubbles yelled.

"What!?" I yelled back.

"I've been yelling for five minutes. Oh and don't forget your make-up!"

" No! NO! NOOO! DAM. No make-up!"

She growled. I put on make-up for the safety of me. I put on some mascara,black eye shadow,and a little bit of lip gloss. I ran down stairs and grabbed the cereal and milk pouring both in my mouth.

"Well that's a way to eat cereal."

I turned to see who said that. Butch. I was so surprised I spit out my cereal but on him.

"Oh no. Sorry(I guess)."

"It's fine though this not what I meant by swap tastes."

I could feel a embarrassed blush coming on so I stopped it.

"Let's get this date over with!"That stopped it.

"Um how about I wash my shirt first." He walked away while taking his shirt off. I blushed."Where's the washing machine?"

"On your right, there still might be some clothes in the washer."

"Your clothes? Oh boy!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't worry it's only your old mans boxers. Are you sure these are his they are a little small?" He brought a pair of MY boxers out and I grabbed them from him.

"There mine."I turned knowing I was slightly blushing.

"Oh well that's way better than your dads boxers."


End file.
